A Midsummer Night's Dream
by ILikeUdon
Summary: AU. Based on Shakespeare's AMND. Young lovers Renji and Rukia elope to Karakura after Byakuya refuses to accept their relationship, meet Ichigo who abandons his girlfriend Orihime for Rukia, and Aizen is sent to retrieve the runaway couple. Chaos ensues.


**Author's Note: Hello my friends! As you've probably realised, this fic is based off Shakespeare's play, A Midsummer Night's Dream. To make things clear from the start, the final pairings will be RenjixRukia and IchigoxOrihime. Also, this is meant to be _completely_AU. This means no Arrancars and no Aizen with a god-complex. I'm not following the manga storyline at all, though I will still keep the characters realistic. **

**So I hope you enjoy! After all, this is meant to be a comedy piece.**

**

* * *

**

It was a splendid afternoon in Soul Society. Fluffy white clouds blocked out the scorching rays of the midday sun and a gentle breeze rustled the bright green leaves on the trees planted in the First Division gardens. Butterflies could be seen hovering among the many colourful and well-kept flower beds. The sound of birds chirping filled the air. In other words, this was the perfect fairytale setting.

Normally, Kuchiki Rukia would be more than happy to spend the day outside, enjoying the beauty of Soul Society's surroundings. She could just imagine lying down lazily on the grass, Renji right by her side. They would talk about anything and everything, cuddled up against each other.

Unfortunately for her, she found herself inside the First Division headquarters, along with Byakuya, Renji and of course, Yamamoto.

"Sou-taicho," Byakuya's smooth voice cut through the silence. "I have brought my step-sister and Lieutenant here before you because they have not heeded one of the most important laws of the Shinigami."

Rukia bit her bottom lip as she sneaked a worried glance at Renji, who looked very tensed. She knew Nii-sama rather well, and she could tell that he was furious underneath his cool facade. The coldness in his tone was unmistakable.

At the inclination of Yamamoto's head, Byakuya continued with his speech. "Romantic relationships between fellow Shinigami are strictly disallowed in Soul Society," he said. "Rukia and Renji have broken this rule."

"I see," Yamamoto spoke evenly, his expression displaying none of his thoughts. "I take it that you also do not approve of this, Kuchiki-taicho?"

"I most certainly do not," this time, the fury in Byakuya's voice was slightly more evident. "My Lieutenant, Renji, seems to have stolen my step-sister's affections. He also cannot concentrate on his assigned tasks because he is thinking of his next gift for her and shirks his responsibilities to meet with her during the day. This has affected the efficiency of my division. I have even ever found him sneaking into the Kuchiki compound at night to visit Rukia; no doubt to bewitch her even more by doing something completely cliched and absurd like throw rocks at her window to attract her attention. Naturally, I hurled him out of my grounds before he was able to make it too far in."

Rukia glanced again at Renji to see him looking back at her with a rather sheepish grin on his face.

"But Nii-sama!" She couldn't help herself. "Renji and I are truly in love with each other!"

"I will have none of that nonsense," Byakuya's tone was now downright harsh, making Rukia flinch. "As I am the Kuchiki head and Renji is my subordinate, I have authority over the both of you. I will not permit this to carry on any longer."

Renji felt a rude retort rising to his throat. However, he did the wise thing to do in Yamamoto's and Byakuya's presence and held his tongue and instead settled for a low, discontented growl. He had no qualms as to which side Yamamoto would choose to support.

"Very well," The most powerful being in Soul Society said. "As your Clan Head and Captain does not give his consent, and the law is indeed of great importance, Renji and Rukia, the two of you shall no longer be able to continue your involvement with each other. You are to stay away from and cease contanct with the opposite party. Should you be seen defying me, the consequences will be severe. You have been warned."

Rukia had a look of pure outrage on her face, but she didn't dare to say anything. Byakuya gave a bow. "Thank you, Sou-taicho."

"Wait a minu-" Renji began, but he was effectively cut-off by Yamamoto.

"You are dismissed," He said with finality as he and Byakuya took their leave, leaving the two lovers in a tough predicament.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo didn't bother to turn around as he heard his girlfriend call for him. She was probably running to catch up with him anyway, so he didn't see the need to use extra effort to stop and wait. Instead, he kept on walking along the Karakura High school corridor, hands in his pockets, scowl fixed on his face. What a bother she was.

He felt Inoue Orihime latch onto his arm as she fell into step with him. Man, he hated it when she clung onto him like that. Almost like a leech. Well, at least she was pretty and well endowed, so he decided he would endure it to the best of his ability. After all, her looks had caught the attention of a lot of the school's male population. She was fair with the smoothest skin imaginable and had silk-soft hair. Not to mention her Barbie-like body proportions. Too bad she actually acted like an air-headed Barbie most of the time as well.

"Oh, hi, Inoue," he said indifferently.

"How was your day so far, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked cheerfully. She had been madly in love with Ichigo for as long as she could remember, and she was finally able to nab him about six months ago. She'd confessed her feelings for him and pleaded and begged and followed him around like a lost puppy until he had finally asked her to be his girlfriend. She sure wasn't going to let anything separate him from her now, even if it meant doting on him like there was no tomorrow. "Did you like the bento I made you? Is there anything else I can do for you right now?"

Ichigo grimaced inwardly at the thought of the lunch that Inoue had prepared oh-so-lovingly for him. She meant well, of course, but unagi and rice certainly did not go well with mustard and chocolate syrup. That was another bad thing about Inoue - she had the weirdest taste in food, something that only she could ever appreciate. Naturally, Ichigo had simply thrown the food into the trash and bought his own lunch from somewhere else.

Ichigo settled for a grunt as a reply and pretended not to notice Inoue's pout as he pulled his arm out of her grasp to supposedly search for something in his bag.

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling that it was time for the next period to start.

"Gotta go, Inoue," Ichigo said as he ran off. Saved by the bell!

"Ah! Wait, Kurosaki-kun!" She called. "We're still getting ice-cream later, right?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Ichigo yelled back before he turned the corner and disappeared from her sight.

* * *

Rukia heaved a loud sigh as after the door slammed behind Yamamoto and her step-brother. What was she supposed to do now? It couldn't end like this. She felt moisture at the corners of her eyes as she held back her tears.

"Hey, love, don't look so sad," Rukia felt strong arms wrap around her tiny waist as she was pulled back against Renji's chest. "It's just our bad luck that Soul Society is so anal about stuff like that. But we'll pull through, though. I know we can."

Rukia looked up at Renji and gave him a dazzling smile. Though his outward appearance may suggest otherwise, he really was the sweetest boyfriend Rukia could ever think of. And he was all hers, and she intended to keep it that way, though she didn't know how to in their current situation. She turned around to face him and rested her arms on his shoulders as she spoke.

"Yeah, I guess we will," Rukia said sadly. She gazed up into his face, memorising his face - every single tattoo, his unruly red hair pulled into a high ponytail, his sharp facial features that currently displayed his despair at their predicament. She was scared that she might not get to see him for long anymore. Byakuya would make sure of it. "I suppose that we just have to obey the rules now. It'll turn out okay, sooner or later things will turn in our favour, right? I think we can stand the test of time."

Renji tilted his head downwards to look at his petite girlfriend. She had the most amazing large, violet eyes. "That makes sense," He paused for a second, and then his face lighted up. "I know!" He turned serious again. "Rukia, you love me right?"

"O-of course!" She said. How could anyone ever doubt that she loved him?

Renji smiled. "Then," he said, "Meet me at the back of the Twelfth Division tomorrow night. There's a guy in there who owes me a couple of favours. I'll get him to open us a gate and we'll escape from here to the real world! Before that, we'll act like they want us to and stay away from each other. If you love me, let's see each other there at eleven, when no one in their right mind would still be working at that time We won't be caught."

"Renji..." Rukia trailed off. This was a very huge risk and a life-changing decision, and Byakuya would know that they had run away sooner or later and try to track them down. They would be doomed then. However, Renji had played the 'I love you and you love me' card on her, and she didn't want him to think that she wasn't serious about him. It was also definitely true that she couldn't bear to not be involved with him, but see him around Soul Society practically everyday. That was like torture, the real definition of 'so near, yet so far'.

"I'll see you there, then."

* * *

**So what did you all think? I know it's rather short, but this is just the introduction. Review, please! I want to hear from all of you.**


End file.
